Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate
Japan |Height = 180cm (5'11") |Weight = 88kg (194 lbs) |Blood Type = O |Family/Relatives = Takuma Sakazaki (alter ego), Ronnet Sakazaki (wife, deceased), Ryo Sakazaki (son), Yuri Sakazaki (daughter) |Job/Occupation = "The true master of Kyokugenryu Karate" |Fighting Style = Kyokugenryu Karate }}Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate (本気になったMr.カラテ, Honki ni Natta Misutā Karate, lit. "Mr. Karate having become serious") better known by fans as Shin Mr. Karate (真Mr.カラテ, Shin Misutā Karate) or simply Serious Mr. Karate is a character and boss in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Alongside Shin Akuma, this version of Mr. Karate is the final boss of the game. Story Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate wears a darker gi, and his tengu mask sports longer hair and nose, complete with glowing eyes. How Mr. Karate attains this "form" or status is unknown, and it may not even be canon. It is speculated this may be when he reaches his full potential or when encountering an outside power (similar to Shin Akuma). Personality While fighting as Mr. Karate, Takuma Sakazaki becomes silly and often jokes around. When actually trying to be serious he fights as Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate, Takuma gets serious (as the name says) and prefers not to talk much, letting his fists do the talking. Despite his fearsome image, he is still somewhat benevolent, as throughout wanting a good fight and goading worthy challengers to face him, he holds no reservations for beating up those who give him a bad attitude or have been lead astray wayward. This version of Mr. Karate seems to be based more upon Takuma's personality in the Art of Fighting series, as opposed to his more comical personality in The King of Fighters. Except while in KOF XIII, despite most the fighters knowing Takuma is the man under the mask, they can't help but notice the recent change in his serious fighting aura and the bloodlust found within him; Shen Woo gets really excited, while Maxima cannot properly gauge him, and even his students notice this form is not the comical individual they're used to seeing. Saiki even praises this persona, despite being human. Powers * Superhuman strength - Mr. Karate possess unrivaled physical strength. * Sense - Mr. Karate can sense people nearby through their chi/ki. * Gather energy - Mr. Karate can gather up ki energy. * Energy Projectile - Mr. Karate can fire two projectiles of energy (Ko-Ou Ken and Haoh Shikou Ken). * Vacuum - Mr. Karate can fire an invisible projectile. * Energy Attacks - Mr. Karate can infuse his attacks with energy. * Multiple Attacks - Mr. Karate can deliver several punches at almost the same time. Fighting Style He plays similarly to Mr. Karate, but is faster, more powerful, has a nearly instant and invisible Ko-Ou Ken attack (a larger version of the one available to Takuma in KOF 2002), has a different stance, has some abilities and attacks from the original Art of Fighting (and his power charging ability derived from this can also be used to nullify most projectile attacks before they reach him), can use the game's regular Mr. Karate's super moves as specials. In exchange for his Mouko Burai Gan and Shoran Kyaku, he gets to use the Kishin Geki attack from Art of Fighting 2 (though it is identical to Takuma's Shin Kishin Geki super move from KOF). As a result, he suffers from the SNK Boss Syndrome, excluding The King of Fighters XIII, where he becomes a regular EX form for Takuma. Music *'The Final Fight' - SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos *'師範' (Shihan, "teacher") - Takuma's theme from Art of Fighting 2, but used as Mr. Karate's theme in The King of Fighters XIII, where it is erroneously referred to as The Tengu Show, Mr. Karate's theme in Art of Fighting. Game Appearances *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos *The King of Fighters XIII - labeled as "Mr. Karate", DLC EX Form for Takuma Sakazaki/Mr. Karate Cameo Appearances *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - during Akari's super Similar Characters *Mr. Karate *Takuma Sakazaki See also *Mr. Karate/Quotes Sprites Gallery Serious Mr. Karate.jpg|SNK vs Capcom Chaos portrait mr karate.png|SNK vs Capcom Chaos portrait Image:100_demons_parade_part_2.gif|Cameo in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Mrkarate-ex-kof13.png|The King of Fighters XIII portrait, labelled as "Mr. Karate" es:Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Born in February Category:Characters from Japan Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Skill in Kyokugenryu Category:Barefoot Characters